Functional electrical stimulation (“FES”) is a technique that restores function to one or more paralyzed muscles, enabling patients suffering from paralysis due to spinal cord injury (“SCI”), head injury, stroke, or other neurological disorder to participate in activities that would not otherwise be possible. For example, a FES standing system stimulates motor units associated with standing to allow a SCI patient to stand for a period of time. For the patient's safety while standing, the FES standing system must ensure that the knees remain locked by delivering a maximal level of constant stimulation. However, the maximal level of stimulation can also cause muscle fatigue that can limit the standing time provided by the FES standing systems.